Hall Four
This is the Hall Ling Qi was assigned to for the initial meeting with an Elder who would lay down the rules of the Sect. The Hall is a "large room . . . built with a series of long desks placed on descending tiers, broken up by steps descending down to the pit where the lecturer's podium stands." By the time, Ling Qi arrives, the desk are "almost completely full" although a few seats remain open. The seats Ling Qi notes are still open are next to, respectively: * Courage is paramount. ''A "whole section which lay empty, centered on a girl her age" who as "petite and dainty, with almost supernaturally pale skin" with "golden and slit pupil" eyes and "snow white hair" that fell "freely down to the middle of her back." The girl is noted to be "whispering into the sleeve of her uniform, which seems to have been personalized with a sort of scale pattern in the embroidery." Although there was no hostility from the girl, Ling Qi notes that "she had felt like a mouse in front of a serpent." * ''You refuse to be dismisssed. ''Another girl with a seat open next to her, who was "wearing a partial boys uniform, a pair of baggy pants rather than a dress and a silken sleeveless shirt that showed sun darkened skin over lean muscle." She had "bright red hair tied back in a single braid" and "sat with her feet propped on the desk with a bored expression on her face." This girl "seemed to dismiss Qi as unimportant." * ''You could use a friend. ''An "open seat adjacent to the steps next to a tall boy" who was "handsome . . . in the classical way, with noble features and well proportioned limbs." A "gold furred tiger cub curled up on top of boy's head as if it were a bed." The boy "gave Qi a friendly smile and a slight nod" upon noticing Ling Qi's look. * ''People like you should stick together. ''The last seat available was "next to a short young man" with "shaggy brown hair and a rather nasty burn scar across his right cheek which extended down his neck and under his shirt." He was "short and compact in build" and one of the few others in the Hall to be of the same social class as Ling Qi. His "gaze was measuring and wary" when he meets Ling Qi's eyes. Given Sect Brother Dong Fu's advice, Ling Qi avoids the option of sitting alone and decides to seek out a potential friend by sitting next to the tall boy, Han Jian, for the Sect Elder lecture on the sect rules. ''“Be silent. You will have time enough for mortal concerns later. Today and in the future you are disciples of the Argent Peak. The foundation you lay in the first steps of your path will inform the rest of your lives. There is no need for distractions from the outside world." Sect Elder Sima Jiao explained that the Outer Sect is intended to separate "those with only minor potential from those with true talent" as the vast majority of Disciples will "never amount to anything beyond the Outer Sect." In furtherance of that goal, no one would be allowed to leave the Outer Sect mountain during the first year. Disciples are also forbidden from killing or permanently maiming other disciples and from damaging or stealing sect property. In addition to some resources provided by the Sect, a truce holds for the first three months in order to prevent disciples with a head start from abusing such head start and clan resources to oppress talented cultivators. Elder Jiao also hands out the Disciples' first month allowance of 5 spirit stones, as well as a jade slip containing the Argent Soul Art before allowing the Disciples to leave for the residential areas. Citation Category:Browse Category:Argent Peak Sect